


Kissed by the Sun

by solange_lol



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, and me bois bein cute, gotta love the morning cuddles, just fluff, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solange_lol/pseuds/solange_lol
Summary: He wasnt able to stay into this peaceful escape for long. Curse that blonde-headed son of Apollo who gets up way too early. Nico didn’t care that “it’s almost 11, babe, you have to get up and eat at some point!” All he cared about was the warm comforter that he planned to spend the next couple of years under. Oh, and maybe that Will was with him to.some early morning solangelo fluff





	Kissed by the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> im in a funky mood rn so heres some solangelo i wrote about a month ago and forgot about + my quick edits so its not christmas based anymore

Soft, yellow light shone through the blinds and covered the room with a warm glow. Too bright. Nico grunted, shifting as the blanket wrapped tighter around him. January mornings were the chilliest, which left his house, which didnt have the best heating, he would mention, drafty. Next to him, the bed was cold and empty, a signal that Will had gotten up a while ago. He vaguely remembers earlier when the smiling face of his boyfriend shook him awake, trying to get him out of bed. Then Nico rolled over and apparently Will gave up, because the last thing he remembered was an empty bed and the sound of the door closing gently before sleep had overtaken him again.

Not sure what time it was, Nico reached out an arm for the clock they left on their bedside table and turned it towards him. 10:30. Deciding it was too early still, he let his arms go limp as his eyes closed again.

Unfortunately, he wasnt able to stay into this peaceful escape for long. Curse that blonde-headed son of Apollo who gets up way too early. Nico didn’t care that “it’s almost 11, babe, you have to get up and eat at some point!” All he cared about was the warm comforter that he planned to spend the next couple of years under. Oh, and maybe that Will was with him to.

“William,” Nico spoke softly, his voice barely audible and almost rustic sounding with sleep. “Come back to bed with me, eating can wait.” 

“You know I hate it when you call me William,”

“You could never hate me,” Nico smiled. It was true, despite how much he probably annoyed his boyfriend, Will really did like Nico. (And of course Nico liked Will too, he wasn’t _ that  _ moody)

The bed shifted beside him as will gently laid down next to Nico. His eyes were a light blue, the same hue as the morning sky.That was one of Nico’s favorite features of Will. His blue eyes always matched the color of the sky. In the morning they were a pale, almost milky color. At night, they were a dark indigo. Nico could watch them for hours throughout the day as they changed color. 

“Have you finally turned to the dark side,” Nico smirked sleepily, his eyes fighting to close once more. 

“Not yet. You aren’t that bad of an influence on me,” was Will’s response as he reached out and tucked a strand of Nico’s hair behind his ear. “You’re still getting up and eating breakfast before we head out.”

“Mhm sure I am,” Nico said, wiggling close to Will, tangling their legs as he buried his face into the taller boy’s neck. 

“Nico, you need to! Don’t you remember what today is? You promised to spend the day with our friends.”

“Define  _ friends.” _

Will just rolled his eyes before placing a kiss on the top of the younger boy’s head. “Please get up. For me.”

Nico groaned. “Fine.”

At least he got his revenge by pushing him off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on tumblr @solange-lol


End file.
